


Magic > Muggle

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Drabble, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the picture prompt of a condom at Daily_Deviant's Birthday Bash Drabble Day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Magic > Muggle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the picture prompt of a condom at Daily_Deviant's Birthday Bash Drabble Day.

Draco held fast to Potter's back, their cocks sliding against each other, hot and hard. 

"Do you have lube?" Potter said, breathless.

Reaching for his wand, Draco tapped his hip and cast the necessary spells.

"I'm ready." Draco spread his legs wider, frowning when Potter leaned over the side of the bed. "What are you doing?"

Potter sat back up, holding a small foil packet in his hand. "I need a condom." 

"Honestly, Potter. We are _wizards_. The spell takes care of that," Draco said with a sniff. "Now toss that unsightly thing in the bin and fuck me properly."


End file.
